Michael Boughn
by George J. Dance Michael Boughn (born 1946) is an American-Canadian poet, essayist, story writer, and children's author. Life Boughn was born and raised in Riverside, California. He left the United States to come to Canada in 1966, as a draft evader, because of his opposition to the Vietnam War. He enrolled in Simon Fraser University and studied under Robin Blaser, who introduced him to the poetry of William Blake, Ezra Pound, H.D., William Carlos Williams, Charles Olson, and others.Michael Boughn home page, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 13, 2011. The U.S. government dropped all charges against him in 1978. He returned to California in 1980, working in a metal stamping factory and then enrolling at the University of California Santa Cruz, where he earned a B.A. in 1983.Michael Boughn, The PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog, December 14, 2008. Web, Mar. 29, 2017. He moved to Buffalo, New York, in 1983, and enrolled as a graduate student at the State University of New York at Buffalo, where he studied under poets John Clarke and Robert Creeley. After earning his Ph.D. in 1986, he edited the literary magazine intent with Clarke. He produced the 1st descriptive bibliography of poet H.D., published in 1993. He married Elizabeth Brown in 1991, and moved back to Canada in 1992. He became a Canadian citizen in 2001. His debut collection of poetry was published in 1995. He lives in Toronto with his wife and their 2 children, Amelia and Sam, and teaches at the University of Toronto. Writing The Project for Innovative Poetry calls his poetry "cosmological and agitational, seeking in the dislocations of syntactical delirium unlimited possibilities for further experiences of meaning." Recognition * PIP Gertrude Stein Award for Innovative Poetry: 2005 * Friggin Prize: 2009 * Short list, Governor-General's Award for Poetry: 2011.Selected Poetry of Michael Boughn (1946-), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 13, 2011. Publications Poetry *''Iterations of the Diagonal''. Buffalo, N.Y.: Shuffaloff, 1995. *''A Little Post-apocalyptic Suite for RC; with Thanks for the Rhino''. Toronto: fiftyuhthees edition, 1996. *''Nine Blue Moments for Robin.'' Buffalo, NY: BlazeVox, 2011. *''Dislocation Flutter''. Amman, Jordan: Oasii Press, 1998. *''One's own Mind''. Canton, NY: Glover Publishing, 1999. *''Dislocations in Crystal''. Toronto: Coach House Books, 2003. *''22 Skidoo / SubTractions''. Toronto: Book Thug, 2009. *''Cosmographia: A post-lucretian faux micro-epic''. Toronto: Book Thug, 2010. *''Nine Blue Moments for Robin''. Buffalo, NY: BlazeVox, 2011. *''City, Book One: Singular Assumptions''. Toronto: Book Thug, 2014. *''City: A poem at the end of the world''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil, 2016. Novel *''Business as Usual: A mystery''. Edmonton, AB: NeWest Press, 2011. ISBN 978-1-897126-91-2 Short fiction *''Narthex, and other stories''. Toronto: Book Thug, 2011. Non-fiction *''H.D.: A bibliography, 1905-1990''. Charlottesville, VA: University Press of Virginia, for the Bibliographical Society of the University of Virginia, 1993. *''Three Lectures and a Postscript''. Toronto: Shuffaloff/Eternal Network Joint, 2010. Juvenile *''Into the World of the Dead''. Annick Press, 2006.>Michael Boughton, University of Toronto. Web, Jan. 27, 2013. Edited *Harvey Brown, In the Branches of the Upper World: Selections from the journals. Austin, TX: Skanky Possum, 2002. *''Great Canadian Poems for the Aged: Volume I''. Toronto: Book Thug, 2010. *Robert Duncan, The H.D. Book (edited with Victor Coleman). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2011; Berkeley, CA, & London: University of California Press, 2012. *''Resist Much, Obey Little: Inaugural poems to the resistance''. Dispatches Editions, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Boughn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Center Inc. Web, Mar. 28, 2017. Audio / video *''Michael Boughn Reads from Cosmographia'' (CD). Magdalena: Michael Boughn / Vox Audio, 2009. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Michael Boughn at The PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog: profile & poem, "Golly" *"City, Book One: Singular assumptions" * Selected Poetry of Michael Boughn (1946- ) (2 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Audio / video *Michael Boughn at YouTube *Michael Boughn's videos on Vimeo ;Books *Michael Boughn at Amazon.com ;About *Michael Boughn at University of Toronto Department of English * Michael Boughn Official website. * 12 or 20 (second) questions with Michael Boughn at Rob McLennan's Blog Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:George Dance articles Category:Simon Fraser University alumni Category:State University of New York at Buffalo alumni Category:Canadian academics